Sebran Docamp
Sebran Docamp, also known by his Trollian handle abstractedAbsurdity, is one of the six trolls. He is the fourth to be introduced. Sebran is a trans guy, and goes by he/him pronouns. Personality and Traits Self-described "funnyman" and jokester, Sebran has a penchant for making his friends laugh and is just here for a good time. He's a bit mischeivous but all-around friendly and talkative, regardless of his awkwardness and his feelings of being an outsider. Sebran is a great brainstormer and is incredibly creative, coming up with theories about the world around him with ease. Because of this, he's passionately invested in cryptozoology and xenology; particularly, he has a love for the famed cryptid Mothman. Even when living in a society where alien interaction is normalized, Sebran is nonetheless very intent on proving to people that aliens and other extraterrestrial phenomena is real. Alongside this, Sebran is also interested in stand-up comedy, bad movies, and video games. His favorite movies, apparently, are what is essentially the Alternian versions of The Room and Foodfight!. Sebran also enjoys art, as can be seen by him gifting various drawings he's made to his friends at seemingly random times. Despite Sebran's outwardly laid back and humorous exterior, he can become easily frustrated with himself and very quickly gives out when put under too much pressure. He also often implies that he's struggling and represses his own emotions, or satirizes his own insecurities and issues with his sense of humor. Relationships Rivian Sebran and Rivian are quite the banterous duo, and seem to have a mutual understanding when it comes to their difficulties with expressing their emotions. Often, Sebran is the one who's around to cheer Rivian up and send her gifts, especially any drawings that he's done of late. Beyond just talking about any shared interests, Rivian and Sebran communicate mostly through sarcasm and irony. Lyreni Sebran and Lyreni are close friends, and their conversations are typically filled to the brim with convoluted jokes and weird pseudo-roleplay sessions as a way of navigating their genuine concern and care for eachother. Sebran and Lyreni are pretty close friends, and Sebran makes sure to regulate her stress levels as much as he can. Lyreni insists he is a worrywart, ironically, because of this. Kapreo Though Kapreo usually ends up wildly confused, Sebran continuously comes to them to rant about anything that's caught his interest at the time; impassioned movie reviews, conspiracy theories, or any other ramblings that come off the top of his head. Sebran appreciates Kapreo's willingness to listen to his longwinded talks on what he loves, and in turn does his best to check in on Kapreo and include them in any activities he finds fun. Sebran, however, comes off as a bit worried that he might be impeding too much on Kapreo. He reassures Kapreo often in their conversations that they don't have to talk to him or hang out with him, if they don't feel up to it. Crylus Sebran enjoys talking to Crylus immensely, and will typically message him just to talk about how both of their days are going. The two of them play off of eachother quite a bit, but a majority of the time they serve to balance eachother out. While Crylus is more emotionally expressive and outspoken, Sebran is reserved and has a bit more difficulty communicating how he feels. Though Crylus has stated before that he feels Sebran is "always thinking when he sucks at thinking", Crylus is able to help Sebran in his own way in return: by feeling when Sebran sucks at feeling. Crylus strongly encourages Sebran to be more expressive and open about his emotions, saying that he's "too guarded". Despite Sebran's difficulties with this, he does his best to let Crylus know that he's appreciated and loved whenever possible. Crylus and Sebran are in a romantic relationship. It is currently unknown as to how long they've been dating. Vergas Sebran makes a lot of attempts at joking around with Vergas through lighthearted ribbing and an endless barrage of nicknames. However, most if not all of his shots at friendliness are met with scorn and disapproval from Vergas' side of the conversation. Regardless of the fact that he agrees with Crylus on the fact that Vergas is a bit pretentious, Sebran makes an effort to try and get Vergas to loosen up and take things easier. In spite of Sebran's efforts to sweep Vergas' hostility towards him under the rug, it's still apparent that it has an effect on him. As Sebran enters The Game, he becomes increasingly frustrated with Vergas' lack of teamwork and clarity. Trivia * Sebran is the only character in Cataclysmalbound to directly address the 4th wall.